


堕天

by SuFeng2017



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuFeng2017/pseuds/SuFeng2017





	堕天

堕天

天神纪3158年，七恶魔之首，化巨蟒，缚炽天使，坠三十三重天，入地狱。

他抱着闪电侠的尸体，那个曾经鲜活的生命尚有余温，但却再也不能与他来上一次速度的较量。一旁的莱克斯还在念念叨叨个不停，双眼酸涩，血泪划过眼角，他抬眼，热视线喷薄而出。

这不就是人类吗，脆弱，无耻，自私，他早就知道了不是吗？虽然会有着善的存在，但却同样愚昧不堪，为权，为欲，为利。

或许那个人曾经的做法是对的，那个人早就已经想通了这一点。这个世界需要的不是片刻的拯救，短暂的良知很快就会因为各种各样的事情湮灭，这个世界需要的，是绝对的统治，只有在强权下战战兢兢，他们才能团结一心。

布鲁斯韦恩窝在皮椅里，那个穿着白色制服的人降落在他的窗外，初秋的风带了些寒意，擦过窗沿，卷起了白色的披风。

明明还是那副模样，微卷的发，纯蓝的眼，左瞳一点深棕。但那一汪春水冻结成了极北之地的冰寒，他依旧深爱人类，但不会再任由他们自相残杀，一切都要和平，安定，宁静。

轻薄的吻触上脸颊，精致的领带被扔到一边。布料撕裂的声音清脆，布鲁斯任由紧抿着唇的人在身上挑起欲火。曾经羞涩的男孩已经成了世界的领主，当他杀死莱克斯的那个瞬间，克拉克就已经坠入深渊。

他许久没有来找他了。

那个戴着黑框眼镜，在总裁面前羞红脸颊的小记者早已死去，正义领主与阿卡姆骑士井水不犯河水，他们没有理由相见。

男人嘴角勾起弧度，但他一直在等他。

他拂过氪星人鬓角的白发，突然将他一把推到书柜上，他们之间力量悬殊，但韦恩宅的每一处都装上了红太阳灯，他的书桌里还藏着一个铅制的小盒子。氪星人不会不知道，但他还是来了。

钢铁之躯已经软化，他拉开制服后面的拉链，不出意料的摸得一手湿滑。多情的身体早已泛滥，氪星的生育宝典给了他完美的身体和发情期。

他分开黏在一起的蕾瓣，纤长的手指探入湿热的腔体，挑起氪星人断续的呻吟。卡尔的手腕被压在头顶，身体略微前倾，他心甘情愿地受制于人，毫不吝啬地将最脆弱的自己暴露在暗夜骑士的面前。

手指抽出的时候沾了透明的淫液，布鲁斯伸手抹在面前人的蝴蝶骨上，性器毫不留情地刺入了尚未开拓完全的穴道。他受得住的，他一直都知道。然而他以前从未这么做过。包容一切的人总是温柔的让人不忍心去伤害。

突然的侵入让卡尔的呼吸窒了一瞬，他咬着牙没有出声，只是绷紧了身体，肩胛骨高高耸起又舒展开，布鲁斯恍惚间看见洁白双翅展开的模样，折翼的天使匍匐在身下，无暇的脸上带着未干的血泪，那副不屈隐忍的模样与面前人重合。

似曾相识的暴戾出现在男人俊朗的面容上，蝙蝠侠对付罪人的办法早就不是关进监狱了，夺去生命才是一了百了的好办法。布鲁西和蝙蝠侠本身就是一个人，他们的融合体叫做布鲁斯韦恩。面前人不再是总裁疼惜的情人，蝙蝠侠的阴郁冷漠更适合这个将人类视作蝼蚁的暴君。

他掐上面前人的脖颈，眉间满是戾气。身下动作一点也没有放缓，有力的指节一点点收紧。那人脸上泛出异样的红，眼中也蓄起水汽，梳理整齐的发早就因为激烈的情事散乱开，那一副茫然失神的模样却是像极了曾经沉溺在情欲里的克拉克。

娇媚的穴因为生理反射而绞得愈发的紧，男人松了手，一巴掌拍在雪白的臀瓣上。重新获得了氧气的氪星人竭力汲取着氧气，但身后的抽插让他喘不上气。

粗长的性器时不时会顶到敏感的宫口，但因为体位的关系，男人并不是很好使力，只是在顶到的时候，宫口会吐出黏腻的液体。

“慢一点……”

他咳喘起来，眼前发黑的同时快感愈发明显，濒死感让他有些晕晕乎乎，前端却是抽搐了起来，竟是要射了。身后的男人将他的腰压得更低，性器直接卡进了宫口，被紧致的子宫壁紧紧裹着。他惊慌起来，下意识的支起身体想要逃离。

“别，啊……”

性器的头端反扣着宫口，因为体位的变化而拉扯，卡尔记得那种感觉，内壁也因为想起那种极致的快感而抽搐起来，男人却是趁他不注意直接将他托了起来，性器从宫口扯出去，又因为重力下落而重新顶进更深的地方。

浊白的精液喷溅在书柜上，穴里也发了洪，温热的液体浇在男人的性器上，激的男人愈发的用力。氪星人被操的彻底失了神，晕过去之前恍恍惚惚的想，他会杀了我吗，用这种方式？

羽翼和背部的剧痛唤醒了卡尔，鲜红沾染的白羽散落在空中，遮挡了视线。啊，是了，我战败了。

他竭力坐起身，发现黑发的魔君正好整以暇的看着他。布鲁斯好笑的看着炽天使睁大了纯蓝的双眼，想要做什么却因为牵扯了伤口而重新倒下。他唤过一旁的侍女，自己出去了。

卡尔摸着快长好的羽翼，有些高兴又有些丧气，他不知道布鲁斯为什么还没有杀他，还请堕天使为他治伤。整日闷在屋里太难受了，但作为一个俘虏，他没有资格提出任何要求。

“想出去吗？”

低沉的男声在耳边响起，吓了卡尔一跳。那男人悄无声息地出现在他身边，脸上挂了和煦的笑。

“想……我是说，我可以出去吗？”

这太不正常了。卡尔感受着温暖的阳光，与天堂并无二致，这片天空十分的蓝，甚至比天堂的还要好看上一些。男人毫不设防地走在他前面，卡尔可以清楚地看见他黑袍上的花纹。

“你……”

“嗯？”

男人转了身看他，灰蓝的眼里满是柔软，全不似当日对战之时的冷冽，卡尔想起这男人身体下可怖的原型，不由得退后了一步。

“你怕我？”

男人挑了眉，语气里带了不可置信。

卡尔于是站直了身体直视着男人。

“你为什么，嗯……”他斟酌着用词，“你为什么待我这么好。”

刚问出口他就觉得有些不对，脸上带了热度。

那双灰蓝色的眼睛凝视着他，长久的，那视线直白又隐晦。卡尔不敢继续直视，偏过头去看一边的花草。

“你恨我吗？”我将你从天堂拉至地狱，你恨我吗。

“什么？不。”不过是战争胜负，并非私人恩怨。卡尔看着男人，不理解他为什么这么问。

乌木与烟草的味道突然扑向鼻尖，温软的触感落在额头，坠落到地狱的天使僵硬了身体。

春光尚好。


End file.
